Captivated
by Whispered Desire
Summary: It was dangerous how easily the consequences of their actions were overlooked. But as problems arise concerning Jack's life, Elizabeth finds herself scared for her own safety, and said consequences come back to haunt both of them. JE, Mid-DMC onwards.
1. Chapter 1

This is not the first time I've written fanfiction, and not the first time I've written for this fandom/pairing. However, I would like to point out that this will be my first 'M' rated story, and my first attempt(s) at writing smut. Please do not criticise too heavily.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Captivated**

_Chapter 1_

"After all, I know that you'd _never _put me in a position that would compromise my honour," Elizabeth breathed quietly, Jack's hand reaching out to stroke her cheek with feather-like delicacy. In response, he smiled slightly, a grin that would have made her weak at the knees had she noticed it flit across his tan face.

"What honour?" he challenged, equally as quiet, as though if they spoke any louder, this wonderful game they were playing would be shattered.

Elizabeth didn't have a moment to register what he was implying, and barely enough time to realise he'd even spoken before his lips had crashed down on hers, his free hand gripping her waist, and his other hand, previously lingering on her flushed cheek, having moved up to tangle in her golden strands of hair.

Her hands came up to grip the tops of his arms tightly as she responded fiercely to the kiss. She half-heartedly considered pulling back when she felt Jack's tongue trying to part her lips. Against her better judgement, she granted him entrance, and she felt her heart flutter like it never had before as their tongues moved against each other. She and Will had never kissed like this before, and she couldn't help making the comparison that Jack was a much better kisser anyway, as the time waned on, their lips still fused together.

Elizabeth was becoming increasingly light-headed, due to the awareness of what they were doing, and also from a lack of necessary oxygen. However, Jack showed no signs of stopping soon as she felt his hand starting to bruise her waist, still mashing his lips against hers with infuriating passion.

The inner battle continued to rage ferociously; Elizabeth's need for oxygen versus her desire to never let this kiss end, until her body decided to let neither win. With a groan of half disappointment, half panic, Elizabeth felt her hands slip from Jack's arms, her mouth wrenched away from his, and she almost hit the floor. Fortunately, Jack realised what was happening, and his arms encircled her in the moment before she lost consciousness. He stared down at her crimson cheeks and swollen lips before he grinned slightly. Her breathing was heavy and ragged, much like his own, and he thought suddenly that she'd never been more beautiful than she was in her current disposition.

"Cap'n! Is Miss Swann alright?" Gibbs' voice resounded as the world, that had seemingly faded away, returned to Jack. He looked up at Gibbs' worried face, wondering if he'd seen…if anyone had seen.

"Oh, she's perfectly fine, Mister Gibbs," he answered quite smugly. "I think I'd best be takin' the lass to 'er cabin. If you wouldn't mind, fetch 'er some water from the galley."

"Aye, right away, sir," he nodded eagerly before hurrying off. A few crew members looked over to where Jack was still holding an out cold Elizabeth, peering nosily.

Turning away from them, he tightened his grip on Elizabeth and lifted her up, balancing her precariously in his arms as he carried her over to the double doors beneath the helm and down the stairs that lay behind them. When he reached the corridor at the bottom of the stairs, he seriously debated whether to take her to his cabin or her own. Remembering what he told Gibbs, however, he frowned and turned left towards hers.

As he walked towards her door, he quickly cast a glance down at her face, her face reminding him of once forgotten dreams he'd had as a boy of angels that came to visit him. He almost stopped for a moment, but a slight groan from her sent him on his way again. She seemed to have control over his every move even when she wasn't conscious.

With quite unnecessary force, he kicked her door, almost sending it flying off the hinges. He swore under his breath, and moved inside. The room smelt as Elizabeth did; a wonderful mixture of lavender and the sea he found very endearing, though of course, he'd never tell her that.

He moved past the desk and over to the bed situated in the very corner of the room, laying her down gently and resting her head back against the pillow. Her forehead wrinkled into a frown and her mouth twisted into a grimace. He looked down at her lips, still slightly bruised, and smirked. Leaning down again, he brushed his lips over hers ever so lightly, and her eyelids fluttered open, but he was too preoccupied to notice. He finally kissed her, and she smiled into it, her eyes slipping closed again. Jack pulled away quickly, slightly confused, and looked at her questioningly.

"Mister Sparrow, it's rather inappropriate to take advantage of an unconscious woman," she reprimanded him, more serious that not.

He grinned, flashing a couple of gold teeth as she opened her eyes again. "I didn't hear ye complainin', love. An' it's Captain Sparrow to ye."

She blushed. "My apologies, _Captain _Sparrow. However, I do believe that I would have refused had my mouth been available at the time."

He held up his hands in defence, fighting the urge to laugh lest it annoy her. "Fair enough, love. I shall leave yer lovely bein' to yerself then."

He made to leave the room, but in a timid voice, she called out, "Jack?"

He sighed, inwardly smiling gleefully, and turned around with a half-bored expression plastered on his face. She blinked once before continuing, "My head hurts."

He raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Really, love? And this has nothing whatsoever to do with ye perhaps wantin' me lovely company, 'cause ye really can't resist me dashin' good looks?"

"Certainly not!" she replied quite angrily. She scowled at him and turned on her side, facing away from him. "Fine, Captain Sparrow, you may leave."

He frowned. "Love, I was only jokin'. I know yer still betrothed to yer whelp…'scuse me, _William_, so I'll leave if it makes ye feel more comfortable."

Despite saying this, he made no move towards the door, but started backing away when she sighed heavily.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Jack," she said, speaking quite resignedly.

Just then, Gibbs walked in carrying the water that Jack had asked him for in a bottle that previously held rum. Jack turned towards him, and almost asked him what the devil's mother he was doing in Elizabeth's room, but when he saw the water in Gibbs' hands, he grinned and snatched it from him, shooing him with his other hand. Gibbs rolled his eyes and left as Jack looked at the bottle.

"Lizzie? I asked Gibbs to fetch ye some water. It might help with yer headache," he said, keeping the sarcasm out of his voice as he moved over to her. She sat up and eyed the water as if wondering whether he was going to poison her.

"That was nice of you," she muttered, looking down and fiddling with her hands distractedly. "You can put it on my bedside cabinet before you leave."

Jack gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing slightly. She pursed her lips and looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to leave, or put the bottle down, or do…something instead of making her squirm under his gaze.

"Maybe I don't want to leave," he smirked, taking a quick drink of the water he still held. Elizabeth's eyes focused on a single drop that dripped down onto the bare expanse of bronzed chest showing through the gap in his white shirt. Her breath hitched in her throat. Jack's smirk only widened considerably as he studied her.

"Something wrong, love?" he enquired innocently despite the grin still etched into his features, taunting her as she struggled internally. "Ye seem…distracted."

She coughed suddenly and met his eyes again. "There is nothing wrong with me, thank you. I am perfectly fine."

"Then why…" he continued, surprising her by moving closer, "pray tell, are ye rather flustered? And why," he moved one step closer, "do yer pretty eyes keep a-wanderin' down below me neck?"

Elizabeth's cheeks flared a beautiful shade of scarlet; Jack had to restrain himself from losing his self-control and ravaging her there and then. She seemed to notice his eyes turn darker, and she swallowed nervously, watching as the lust washed over his face. He gently placed the bottle down on the bedside cabinet, leaning in close enough to hear Elizabeth's heavy breathing.

Her blood boiled as his obsidian eyes bore into hers, desire coursing through her veins and flooding her system with its warmth. She felt as though those charcoal orbs could see through to her very soul, could read every thought that sped through her jumbled mind.

She felt frighteningly naked under his piercing gaze, but what was even more frightening was the fact that she liked it more than she feared it. She wanted him to kiss her, to touch her with his weathered hands…found herself wondering what they would feel like gliding across her skin, lifting her up high above the clouds…into a limitless world until they floated serenely back down to the real earth within each other's arms…

Jack noticed her eyes had glazed over and travelled down to his lips, her own parted slightly, allowing him to hear her shallow breathing more clearly. One side of his mouth upturned in a seductive smile. She noticed and let her eyes travel back up to meet his. The air silently deafening them seemed to be pushing them together with its unseen hands, until Jack took matters into his own hands and grabbed the tops of Elizabeth's arms, pulling her into a bruising kiss and pushing her back down onto the bed at the same time.

A groan escaped Jack, and Elizabeth felt his need pressing into her thigh. Surprising herself with her sudden forwardness, and startling Jack even more, Elizabeth began mindlessly tearing at his clothing with blind eyes; so deeply engaged in the kiss were they that the necessity for sight was quickly forgotten. He regretfully pulled back from her, pulling the linen shirt up over his head and tossing it to the floor with no second thought.

The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded to the floor and Jack spread Elizabeth's thighs, nestling his hips comfortably in between hers. Suddenly, she was scared.

She cupped the side of Jack's face in her hands, whispering, "Will it hurt?"

Jack smiled gently at her question, and replied, "Aye, love. But after, I'll let ye feel nothing but the most wonderful experience of yer life."

Elizabeth nodded, only half-reassured, and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and pushed into her slowly, reaching her barrier. She gasped slightly at the sensation and looked at him with wide eyes. His smile had faded, for he knew what was to come next, and he hated to inflict any pain on her whatsoever. She realised he was seeking permission of sorts, and nodded again…an unspoken way of telling him that she knew she could not blame him for refusing to stop should anything come of this.

He kissed her deeply once more and pushed forward.

* * *

That seemed like a relatively appropriate place to stop. Next chapter, unless I chicken out and decide otherwise, will be **smut**. Do not read if easily offended. But then, why are you reading 'M' rated if easily offended?

Reviews much appreciated!

**WD,  
xo.**


	2. Chapter 2

OK, for all you Sparrasex fans out there, here we go! This chapter contains JE **smut**. Those easily offended and Willabeth fans have been **warned**.  
Bear in mind, first ever time writing something like this for me, so please leave feedback and let me know if I did OK n_n

And honestly: over 50 hits and 1 review? I am grateful to that reviewer - Crystalyna du Starrvan, thanks very much! - but c'mon guys! You who read are what spur me on to write, so please leave a review :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Captivated**

_Chapter 2_

Elizabeth hissed and clamped her eyes shut at the sudden pain that rushed through her body at the unfamiliar invasion. Jack stopped moving once he was within her to the hilt, and he moved strands of hair from her face. She did not cry, something for which he was proud of her; she showed no signs of weakness, though she did not completely ignore the pain.

With a small gasp, her jaw slackened and her eyelids lifted, revealing eyes considerably darker than a few moments ago. She nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, and ran her hands up and down his back, signalling that he was perfectly free to continue. He grinned, dipping his head to kiss her.

He pulled out until only the tip of him remained inside her, and then thrust back in, making her eyes roll backwards as she let out a low moan. He buried his head into her neck as he continued his movements, hearing her moan and gasp with pleasure. Time, though it passed unendingly, seemed to have melded into one moment; suddenly it felt like all these feelings were being felt at the same time…each thrust happened in one instant…each sensation occurring in unison.

She lifted his face from her neck and forced him to look her in the eye. They panted together; the desire radiating from his now black eyes made her tremble. She kissed him then, lifting her hips to take him deeper, bringing a wide range of new sensations; their tongues tangled together and fought for dominance.

The pleasure she felt was overwhelming, a tightening coil in her lower belly that was so achingly wonderful…but she wanted desperately for it to break…for everything to just _break_ until the world around them no longer existed…for all the troubles they faced to melt away and leave them there in these wonderful moments, for who knew if they would ever come again?

Breaking away from his mouth, she pressed the back of her head down into the pillow, clutching the sheets on the bed with white-knuckled hands. She clamped her eyes shut as the pleasure she felt turned agonizing, gasping and moaning as Jack relentlessly slammed into her.

He could hardly believe his luck: to have Elizabeth…_Lizzie_…lying beneath him…writhing in the pleasure he gave her…biting down on her lip to keep from screaming out his name for all the crew to hear. He lowered his head into the crevice of her neck again, planting hot open-mouthed kisses there. His hands grasped the sides of her hips, his cold rings lightly denting the previously untouched flesh there…marking their passionate union upon her body, as if imprinting it into her soul was not enough.

Their skin shone with sweat as he moved within her; she dug her nails into his back and started crying out as his thrusts grew more frenzied and wild. Release was nearing; they craved it and chased it, waiting for it to grip them in its strong hold…and then suddenly, everything in the world exploded.

A million coloured shards scattered before Elizabeth's eyes as Jack thrust one…two…three more times before she felt his release wash through her, hearing his beautiful velvet voice whispering her name into the dimly lit cabin: "Lizzie…"

Her muscles clenched around him at almost exactly the same moment; she cried out his name to a million souls in heaven as she reached her peak…the tightened coil in her lower belly unravelling with frightening speed until the feeling could intensify no more…and she felt as though she was floating…gently falling back down to earth and all its problems, so beautifully forgotten during their passion.

Jack moved a single strand of damp hair from her face as their breathing slowly attempted to return to normal. He kissed her once, quickly, before rolling off her, pulling his softened member from her body. He lay on his back, still breathing heavily, eyes closed, until he turned onto his side and pulled an exhausted Elizabeth closer to him, wanting to feel her against him…just to hold her once more in his arms…worried that after this, he could lose her forever…

A gentle sigh against his chest shook him from his thoughts, and she lazily draped an arm over Jack's waist.

"How're ye feelin', love?" he asked gently, wrapping his own arms tightly around her…suddenly getting the feeling that he never wanted to lose this woman…afraid of what life would be like without her…

She chuckled softly, her tiredness shining through. "I feel…wonderful. I've never known anything like that, Jack."

He smiled, resting his cheek on the top of her head and running his hand up and down the side of her body. "Regret anything?"

His question startled both of them; he hadn't known he was going to say it until it hung in the air between them.

"No," Elizabeth said softly, making him smile. "It was certainly…very enjoyable."

Jack chuckled against her hair. "It certainly was, love."

--

Jack emerged from his cabin a little less than half an hour later, leaving a sleeping Elizabeth curled up within his tangled sheets. He smiled and continued on his way up to the helm, finding Gibbs at the wheel.

"Thank ye, Gibbs," he announced, sending Gibbs on his way with a smile. He gripped the spokes tightly in his hands and looked towards the horizon, the cloudless sky giving way to a beautiful sunset.

His throat tightened painfully at the thought of what could happen because of his and Elizabeth's little tryst…would Will find out? If he did, what would happen between him and Elizabeth? Would they part, would he forgive her?…would Elizabeth hate _him_, Jack, for allowing that to happen…for ruining her life, her chance of happiness with the man she loved?

His knuckles turned white against the wood as unbidden anger washed through him. He was disgusted with himself: he had no right in the world to feel anger at Will and Elizabeth's relationship, no matter how many lies were attached to it…or rather, how many lies he himself had told, latching himself onto a relationship that was not his, forever being a force between them.

So lost in his own world, he did not even notice that Gibbs had returned, watching him with a worried expression on his face as his Captain battled with himself mentally.

"Cap'n?" he asked cautiously. Jack jumped slightly and turned to face him. "There be some food down in the galley if yer hungry, sir."

Jack cleared his throat, replying, "Aye mister Gibbs. Would ye take the helm again? 'M not feelin' too well at the moment…"

He received a considerate smile in return, before he made his way down to the galley. He pressed his ear against the wooden door, grimacing as voices floated out to him. He did not feel like his crew's company tonight, let alone dine amongst them. He didn't even feel like seeing Elizabeth; afraid of how she might react once she realised the magnitude of what she'd done…what _they'd _done.

He raised a hand to his head and sighed, drowsiness overcoming him suddenly. What had he allowed to happen? He fell back against the wall, and had a strong, irrepressible urge to shoot that infernal undead monkey right between the eyes.

--

Elizabeth stood opposite the door to Jack's cabin, elusively hidden by shadows in the darkened corridor. She wasn't entirely sure why she was standing there…just watching him. She should have been sparing some thought for her fiancé, wherever he happened to be; she was still unsure whether Jack had told her the whole truth about his location aboard the _Flying Dutchman_.

She watched him as he leaned back against the wall near the galley, feeling just about as confused as he looked, with his eyebrows furrowed, mouth twisted upwards in an unpleasant grimace. Why did he have to make her feel the way he did? There could be a million different answers to that one rhetorical question, not all of them particularly true, but answers nonetheless.

His heavy sigh shook her out of listing those reasons in her head, and she focused her eyes on him again. His mouth slackened, eyes opened, and he looked down, clenching his fist unknowingly. He looked so lost…for that one moment, Elizabeth would have done anything to know what he was thinking…to seek an answer to a question she selfishly wanted to ask: _Is he thinking of me?_

He grunted once, and set off down the other end of the corridor. Elizabeth barely had time to notice because he'd moved so quickly. Impulsively, she decided to follow him. He turned left at the other end of the corridor - right would have meant going into Elizabeth's cabin - and down some stairs. Elizabeth pursed her lips: the rum cellar. Whatever it was that was plaguing him, apparently drowning it in alcohol would suffice.

She went down the stairs a moment or two after he'd reached the bottom, and had descended no more than three steps when he stopped suddenly. She froze as he turned around.

He raised his eyebrow, one side of his mouth upturning into a smirk as he addressed her: "Are ye followin' me, Miss Swann?"

She rolled her eyes. "Back to formalities, Jack? I would have thought that after _that _-"

"Alright, Lizbeth, ye made yer point," he half-snapped at her, smirk dissolved into frowning features.

She recoiled slightly. Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. "Ye can come an' keep me company if ye want. Drinkin' with someone else is always a lot more entertainin'."

It was her turn to smirk, something that did not go unnoticed by Jack, whose eyes darkened and regained their mischievous glint.

"Oh, I bet it is, _Captain_," she agreed, climbing down the rest of the stairs to join him.

* * *

You have no idea how red I went while writing that. LOL :P

There's a little button below; please leave a review, and make my (otherwise incredibly terrible) day n_n

**WD,  
xo.**


	3. Chapter 3

I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but honestly people, I am getting very few reviews. It really puts me off writing, so please leave at least one.

I apologize in advance for the lack of Sparrabeth in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Captivated**

_Chapter 3_

It went quite without saying that Jack and Elizabeth's tryst down in the rum cellar nearly caused Joshamee Gibbs to suffer a heart attack when he stumbled across them that evening. It also went without saying that neither party were happy about it, and Elizabeth wanted to crawl into a corner and never re-emerge when Gibbs sought her out a little while later.

"Miss Elizabeth," he started, shifting between his feet uncomfortably, "I realise that this isn't really my business, but I think ye be makin' a mistake with Jack."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, and stared at Gibbs defiantly. "I agree that what I do with Jack isn't your business, and so I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself on the matter."

Gibbs sighed. "Aye, miss Elizabeth, but Master Turner -"

"Master Turner is not on this voyage," Elizabeth snapped, her nostrils flaring dangerously, "and I will deal with him when it comes to that. He need never know."

"Well, that be yer choice, miss, but I've known Jack fer a long time. I've never seen him act like he has since he met ye."

Elizabeth smiled in amusement. "Are you trying to suggest that Jack Sparrow might be in love with me?"

"I'm not suggestin' anythin'," he replied quickly, and Elizabeth's smile faltered a bit. "All I'm sayin' is, don't _let _him fall in love with ye, if ye plan on leavin' him."

With that, he bowed his head slightly and walked past her, leaving her alone by the rail of the deck. She turned around and stared down into the ocean, wondering for the first time in a while where her fiancé might be…whether he was OK…whether he was even alive by this point.

"Guess who," a sultry voice whispered hotly into her ear. Despite herself, she grinned and reclined her head back into the crevice of Jack's neck.

"I'm at a loss, Captain," she replied, shivering unconsciously as strong arms wound themselves around her small waist. His lips caressed her neck and under her earlobe, causing her eyes to close in pleasure, and a tiny whisper of his name to escape her parted lips.

"Apparently not, it seems, love," she felt and heard his smile against her skin. "But I could always enlighten ye in me cabin…several times…on the bed, the floor…the desk -"

A playful slap against his hand cut him off, and in response he spun Elizabeth round in his arms with alarming speed. Feeling his body pressing hers tightly against the railing sent chills down her spine, as their eyes locked together. She grinned mischievously when she noticed his eyes were a shade darker.

"I do not appreciate such vulgar suggestions, Captain," she smiled, wrapping her own arms around his waist.

"Ye weren't complainin' earlier, love," he retorted, nibbling lightly on her earlobe. "An' I doubt ye'll be complainin' later either."

"Oh? And what makes you think that there will be another time?" she asked, faking a tone of seriousness. He lifted his head and stared at her right in the eye, a frown replacing his usual enchanting smile. His eyes searched hers, and he lifted a hand to cup the side of her face.

The grin returned quickly, however, and he replied, "Because ye can't resist me, love. Ye can't stand the curiosity, as earlier demonstrated."

He wiggled his eyebrows at that, making her giggle. He leaned in, brushing his lips lightly against hers.

"Seriously love, don't say that again," he whispered, surprising her.

The vulnerability in his tone made her tighten her arms around him absent-mindedly, and she rested her head against his chest. She got the sudden feeling that she didn't know what she'd do if she ever lost this man, which surprised her, and made her simultaneously wonder if he felt the same about her.

When he lifted up her head, the mischievous grin still remained on his face, and he leant down to capture her lips in between his. Unfortunately, a cough interrupted them, causing them to break apart regretfully, and to look at the offending Gibbs with annoyance. He raised his eyebrow at Elizabeth pointedly before turning to address his Captain.

"Cap'n, we be needin' ye at the helm; Cotton's feelin' faint again," he announced, trying to keep the disapproval out of his voice and in his head. He nodded to Jack before turning to leave. Jack growled and kissed Elizabeth quickly, squeezing her hand lightly at the same time, before following Gibbs.

Once again, Elizabeth was left alone, wondering how the whole thing might affect her future.

---

The journey to Isla Cruces, one that would take about three weeks, was quite uneventful, considering the kraken that was currently chasing the ship. About a week and a half until their destination was reached, Jack had wondered briefly when it would be that his sheer luck would finally run out. Fortunately, his gloomy thoughts were interrupted by his first mate announcing another ship on the waters.

"Colours?"

Gibbs gave him a decidedly indecipherable look. "She isn't flyin' any, sir."

Jack grinned fleetingly. "Pirates. Continue on as normal."

Gibbs hesitated. "Are ye sure, Cap'n? I mean, it could be anybody on tha' ship, and she does look a mite familiar to me…"

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really? An' how would it be that this non-colour-flyin' floating vessel is familiar to ye, an' yet I've ne'er laid eyes on it?"

"Well, sir, after I left Lieutenant Norrington's ship, I jumped about a bit, tryin' to find a nice ship with a good Cap'n. Hard to find in them days, they were. Tha' there, if 'm not mistaken, is _The Hurricane_, and 'er Cap'n be a not so nice man from Spain. He's called Miguel Ricardo, an' he was one of the filthiest scallywags I e'er laid eyes on."

Jack cast his gaze back to the approaching ship, taking in as many details as he could from where he was standing. "Mr. Gibbs. Would ye say this Ricardo man is dangerous?"

"Oh aye, Cap'n. One o' the fiercest I've e'er come across. Not one blasted soul would even _think _of mutiny on that ship, 'cause they'd likely find themselves at the bottom of the ocean with a bullet in their head. He certainly wouldn't hesitate."

He cringed; apparently that particular concept was not a guess. For once, Jack actually found himself quite uncertain as to what to do. On the one hand, they could attempt to sail past _The Hurricane_, but then they could find themselves facing an onslaught of cannon fire. This would mean putting his crew's lives, not to mention Elizabeth, in danger. However, on the other hand, they could be friendly with the other pirates and tell them what they wanted to hear, thus saving a few risky problems.

"What would ye advise, Gibbs?" he asked. Gibbs looked startled; Jack very rarely asked for help or advice, and only did so when it was an extremely serious matter.

"I would suggest tha' we just continue. He might not ask for permission to board, but if he does, I'd let him. Angerin' him would bring about no good."

Jack nodded, and told Gibbs to distribute the appropriate instructions, while he himself went to find Elizabeth below deck.

--

When he found her, she was lying asleep in Jack's bed, her hair splayed out across the pillow, and with her clothes still strewn about on the floor carelessly after the previous night. Jack had to repress a grin as he thought of it.

As much as it pained him to wake her up, he gently nudged and jostled her until her eyelids fluttered open sleepily. She gave him a half-annoyed, half-confused look, wondering why he'd awoken her, something he'd never done before.

"There's a ship approachin', love, an' according to Gibbs the man they call Captain isn't a very nice man at all. We're not certain that it's definitely that ship, but Gibbs has been me first mate for a long time, so I trust him."

Elizabeth listened intently, but when Jack paused briefly, she cut in. "What do you want me to do then?"

Jack grimaced; he knew she wouldn't like this. "I know yer not gonna like this, darlin', but it'd be best if ye stayed below deck until he's gone."

Her face immediately turned stony. "Jack! You don't even know if it's him, and I can take care of myself perfectly!"

He flinched. "I know, love, but -"

"No 'buts' Jack! You can't make me stay down here for God knows how long with no idea what's going on. For all I know, he could kill you or any of the crew members, and -"

"Elizabeth!" Jack snapped, his obsidian eyes flashing dangerously. "That man is someone who will show no mercy, someone who takes extreme pleasure in hurting people, especially _women_. If ye think I'm going to just stand by an' watch him think over how to kidnap or torture ye, ye'd better think again! I may not be yer fiancé, but I will _never _let any man do things like that on my watch."

When Jack had finished, his nostrils flaring angrily, Elizabeth sat speechless at his outburst. She wondered quite inappropriately if that could be an admission of love. Shaking off that thought, she sighed gently.

"Alright Jack. I'll stay down here, but more than half an hour and I'm at least going to have a look and make sure everything's alright."

Jack rolled his eyes; apparently that was the best he was going to get out of her. "Fine. But if he's still near, make sure he doesn't see ye."

He rubbed his temple tiredly before leaning in and capturing her lips, taking her by surprise. The kiss was firm, yet passionate, so she knew she'd been forgiven.

Without so much as another word, Jack left the cabin.

--

Emerging on deck, the first thing Jack encountered was a shifty-looking Gibbs. Immediately suspicious, he raised his eyebrow and demanded to know what was wrong.

"It's Ricardo, an' he wants to board," was all he replied with.

Jack donned a calculating expression, and hoped with all his might that either Elizabeth would stay below, or Ricardo would be gone after half an hour.

"Granted."

* * *

Hehehe. I suppose that could be a cliffhanger, albeit a crappy one.

Review please!

**WD,  
xo.**


End file.
